School Rulez Suck
by Kigame
Summary: The yamis are stuck in school all thanks to their hikaris. But can they even survive just one class? ..uh let's find out because Malik (aka Yami MarikMalik) doesn't look like he can. (first chap inspired by south park)
1. Start Basic Rule: Pissing Off Teacher

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Yeah this is mainly a one-shot and a very random thing. I was sitting in a car for a five hour trip! Can you blame me?! Okay on with it!_

"Ra I'm bored!" Bakura whispered to Malik who was sitting next to him.

"It's our damn hikaris remember? They're the ones who dragged us here in the first place!" said Malik while glaring at the board. 'That thing is mocking me, I know it!' Malik thought, still galring at it... ((A/N: 0.o;; he's got problems ))

"Guys be quiet before you get us in trouble," Yugi whispered to them. Malik and Bakura glared at him evily so they could scare the boy. It worked and Yugi started to shiver like a scared baby.

"Okay class what's 5x1230?" asked the teacher. Yami raised up his hand in order to answer it.

"62?" he asked. Give the guy credit for trying... even though he's over five thousand years old and is still in high school...

"Okay now lets ask someone who isn't a complete retard," said the teacher. Yami slumped on his chair while Bakura and Malik snickered at him quietly. Ryou and Marik just sighed then listened to the teacher's ranting.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah," said the teacher (( translation: Blah blah blah blah blah blah!))

"He's speaking a language I've never heard of before," said Yami quietly.

"I know what it is," replied Bakura while leaning his head on his hand. Yami just looked at the silver haired boy then blinked a few times.

"Really? Well what is it?" he asked

"It's the tounge of pointless crap that I really don't give a damn about," Bakura said back. Malik started to tap his pen impatciently and growled a few times. Marik, his hikari, caught on then sweat dropped.

"Remember to calm down Malik!" his said nervously. Malik growled again then slammed his hands on the desk.

"This stuff is pointless! Can I go home now?!" he yelled out loud.

"Oh shut up idiot," Bakura said.

"Oh no... "mumbled Ryou

"It starts..." said Yugi while holding his head.

"Hey don't call me a idiot!" yelled Malik

"I said shut up!" Bakura yelled back

"Why don't you shut up you fucking bitch!!!" The teacher gasped then yelled at him

"Malik Ishtar! Did you just say the F word?!" he demanded a answer at the time.

".... Bitch?" Malik asked with a blank look. Bakura growled and Marik started to lay his head down miserably. Bakura got up from his seat then looked at Malik

"He meant fuck, you fucking idiot," he said.

"Bakura!!" the teacher called.

"I know what he fucking said!! And I can say whatever the fuck I want you fucking ass-hole!!" Malik screamed. Yes he was over the edge in case you didn't notice.

"Oh fuck," Mumbled Yami. He then clamped his hands on his mouth then sweat dropped "Opps"

"Yami!!" the teacher called again. Yugi, Marik, and Ryou banged their heads on their desks and didn't bother looking at their yami's doom. Malik only looked at the teacher questionably then said

"What? It's not hurting anybody. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck!"

"We are screwed," said Yugi

"No shit we are, Yugi," Ryou replied

"STOP SAYING FUCK!!!" the teacher screamed out loud, making the whole class gasp. The yamis put on their fake shocked looks then made a long "oh" sound like a child.

"You said the F word!" gasped Bakura

"Shame on you for using such language," said Yami shaking his head.

"What a bad teacher you are," said Malik while moving his finger left and right

"Do I need to send you to the Princeple's office?!" yelled the teacher. Right now Malik couldn't take any of this so he decided to push the teacher off the edge..again.....

"Hey! Kiss my fucking Egyptian ass!!" he yelled. Everyone gasped again

"What did you say?!" the teacher demanded

"Oh good one Malik," mumbled Bakura

"Here let me repeat myself," malik then stood up on his desk then yelled "Kiss. My. Fucking. Egyptain. Ass!!!" Right now Malik seemed to get a little brave at the moment... really really brave.

"That's it!" the teacher suddenly slammed his hand on his desk. "You three shall go the office now!"

"Why?" Yami asked

"Ju-just go!!" the teacher pointed at the door and the three yamis went out the door. Bakura stopped then pooped his head in the class.

"Well what about you? You said fuck too!" he said.

"NOW!!!" yelled the teacher again. His face was completly red you couldn't imagine! Even a vain was popping out of his head.

"Okay okay! But just one more thing..." Suddenly Yami and Malik went by Bakura's side then took a deep breath.

"FUCK!!!" with that, they all ran out of the room and through the halls while laughing in a crazy way...leaving a beyond pissed teacher behind.

(( Long? I know but hey it was worth my time since I was bored and all. ;;; it was just a idead that randomly popped in my head))


	2. Cutting Frogs and Yami Screaming

Kigame: Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so happy now! YAY!!

Killa: Yeah, thanks to you this fic is no longer a one-shot.. yay..

Random Voice Person ((RVP)): Kigame doesn't own anything that involves Yu-Gi-Oh. Nothing, nada, zip! So there

Kigame: Thank you random person who I really don't know squat about.

RVP: You're Welcome

Killa: On with fic people! Now start typing!!

Kigame: Don't rush me!! (starts typing)

[============================================================================

Chapter 2

Disecting at Science Class!

"I can't believe you did that yami!! Have you lost it or something?!" yelled Marik as he and the others were walking to their next class. Malik looked up and put a finger on his chin, thinking.

"uhh... yeah," the evil spirit replied. Marik sighed and decided to drop the subject for now. Yami seemed to be looking around him wondering why people are in a big rush and running around like a chicken with no head. Bakura, though, was looking at a small slip in his hand that he recieved saying 'detention'.

"What is this 'Detention', hikari?" he asked while examining the slip again. Ryou sighed and decided to tell him what his punishment was.

"It's a place where you go after school doing absolutly nothing but paper work," he explained. The silver-haired yami blinked a few times then looked at him with a blank look.

"So why did me, Malik, and the Pharaoh get one?" he asked again. Ryou scratched his head and decided to remind him WHY exactly he got this evil slip.

"Must I remind you the sudden show you and Malik put up in Math Class?" he said in a irritated tone. Bakura grunted at what he said then decided to speak for himself.

"Well it wasn't my fault, it was Malik's" he said pointing his thumb at the spikey blond next to Marik.

"Not it wasn't! ... It was the Pharaoh's!" Malik lied. Yami suddenly shot up and glared at him.

"No it wasn't!" he yelled "Why am I all of a sudden being blamed for this?!" he asked the two yamis

"Because you're stupid and easy to blame," Bakura replied while putting the pink slip in his pocket.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

The loud bell rang and the yamis suddenly screamed and jumped in surprise. Marik, Yugi, and Ryou started to run to their classes while their yamis were cursing the bell off... even though it's not a living thing... but they don't know that now do they. Yugi looked back at them over his shoulder and saw them way behind.

"Come on you guys! We're already late for science class!" he called. The three spirits grumbled to themselves then ran with their hikaris.

Science class started and the boys snuck in without being spotted. They made it to their desks once roll call occured and started to act like innocent early students. Seeing the yamis with innocent looks, though, is pretty disterbing to see. Come on! Picture Malik doing that! ..scary isn't it? Of course a few other students spotted them but they decided to shrug it off since they do the same thing sometimes. Though the little teacher's pet disagreed into letting this one slid. So he raised up his hand and waited for the teacher to call him.

"Yes?" the teacher asked his pet.

Right when the boy was about to speak, he heard threatening whispers from the dark spirits sitting right next to him. Some were a little graphic and disgusting and some were just a little overboard that it might make a few people feel sick and vomit on someone's shoe. This sort of made the boy get sick himself and scared to death that he decided to shake his head and stay silent. Bakura and Malik smiled in a toothy way while Yami just shook his head, wondering how in the world these guys come up with those threats. Do we really want to know? .... I do!!

After the introduction of the class the teacher annouced that today they were going to disect a frog. This got Bakura and Malik's attention from their mid sleeping so they sat up and raised up their hands. The teacher called out Bakura first and told Malik to wait for a moment.

"So does that mean we're going to cut the thing in half and take all its guts out?" the thief asked.

"Well, in a way, yes we are," the teacher answered with a uneasy tone. To tell the truth, he was wondering why the white-haired student was showing a evil smirk at the frog. "Okay Marik what was your question, again?" Marik suddenly sat up then looked around.

"I had a question?" he asked blankly.

"It's Malik, not Marik!" Malik answered with a frustrated sigh. He was about to put down 'damn it' at the end, but he really didn't want the teacher's remarks and annoying tones again... yet it was pretty fun for him.

"Oh yes, Malik!" the teacher said a little embarrassed. "So what was your question, Malik?" he asked. Malik put down his hand and answered him.

"Are these things alive?" he asked. The teacher looked at him then coughed a bit.

"Erm, no they're not." he answered. Malik pouted then slouched back on his seat.

"Aw so much for the fun of it. I wanted to see them suffer slowly," Yugi looked at him in a disgusted way then started to vision Malik killing the poor frog while it was still breathing. He shuddered a bit then tried to block the thoughts in his mind .

'Back evil thoughts, BACK!!!' he yelled in his mind, trying so hard not to vision that again.

" ...uh-huh.. anyways as you can see your tray and tools are right in front of your table so I would like for you to get in groups of three please," once the teacher announced this, the class was already scattering to their partners. Well the hikari's decided to be in a group while the yamis were doing the same. Oh I wish them good luck on this thing. Think they'll survive? Well let's find out right now shall we?

"Is everyone in their groups? Okay now the sheet for the directions is already in place as so are the tools. Now put on your goggles and begin," instructed to teacher. And so the students did and started to do their work....or cutting.

"Well lets hurry up and get this thing over with," said Yami, staring at the dead frog. Really he had this urdge to poke it repeatedly but he resisted.

"Okay let's see, Malik you do the cutting up," said Bakura.

"Yes!!" said Malik happily then started geting the sharp tools in his hand and made a evil grin, making him look like a psycopath again.

"Okay Yami will do the instructing and I'll just sit here and do nothing! Okay let's start!" said Bakura giving Yami the paper with the directions. The ex-pharaoh just looked at him while he recieved the paper.

"Why aren't you going to do anything?" he asked the tomb robber.

"Because I'll still get a grade from you two even if I don't do anything," he replied.

"But that's not fair! You have to at lest earn your grade!" Yami nearly yelled

"The only thing I'll earn is a good nap so hurry up a cut the shit out of the frog," with that Bakura lad back and started to relax. But once he leaned backwards on his chair, he saw the science teacher stare down at him. Bakura nearly fell but he got his balance and sat up straight.

"Is there a problem here?" the teacher asked. Bakura was about to say something but Malik decided to interupt him.

"Yeah, there is. How do you cut this thing open in the first place?" he asked, poking the frog's gut with the cutting tool.

"Well it says in the directions," the teacher replied. "Just use the cutting tool then cut across the frog's stomach," Once the teach was done, Malik did slice the frog... in half. Yami looked at him once a few organs went out in a disgusted way.

"He said across the stomach! Not across the damn head to its nut!" he yelled. Malik looked at his tool then at the sliced carcas.

"Well I cut the stomach anyway right? So I don't see a problem at all," he said. He then looked at the teacher who was twitching a bit "I think we got it covered here. Oh, and you should check that eye of yours...it's sort of twitching" once Malik turned back to his new playing thing, the teacher nodded then went off.

'Crazy bastards, sheesh,' he thought.

"Okay," yami looked at the instructions "Now that you've split the frog, you may see the lungs still in place" he then looked at Bakura.

"You mean these blue things? They're not in place to me..." he said, holding one up with another tool he got. Yami cleared his throat then looked back at the paper.

"Now you'll see the heart right above them. What you should do is _carefully _take it out and place it to the side," Yami put the paper down and showed a sick face. "I can't read anymore of this crap!!" he yelled. Bakura only patted his back, leaving a little bit of the gut juice on his uniform.

"Just think of it being one of those things when your guards slice and dice a dead person and start putting his organs in the sacred pots for Anubis," he said. Yami only looked at him, giving his a silent stare saying 'you're enjoying this aren't you'.The stare down ended when they heard a loud sound right next to them. They looked around and saw Malik stabing the frog right on the heart and making it go right through its usual place. He then picked it up and showed Yami.

"Got the heart!" he anounced wiggling it a bit in his hand. Yami looked at it in a disgusted way and made a face as if he was about to barf.

"Ha! The Pharaoh is going to vomit!" yelled Bakura. He suddenly smelled the air and started to cough a bit. "I think the carcas is starting to stink!" he said. Malik sniffed the air then poked the frog a few times.

"Doesn't smell bad to me," he said. Okay things are going a bit too smoothly now. So let's at least do something that might MIGHT brake something. Bakura looked at the Pharaoh and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Oy dumb ass Pharaoh! What do we do next?" he asked.

'What do you mean 'we' ?' thought Malik and Yami at the same time. Yami looked at the paper then started to read it.

"Now you have to take out it's brain. How you'll do it, you must do on your own," he said. Malik grinned

"That's going to be easy," with a swift slice on the head, he cut it in half, making a little bit of the guts juice coming out of it. Yami was saved from it thanks to the goggles, but Bakura really didn't have a chance since he didn't wear any at all. Some of the stuff suddenly went into his eyes and it started to burn him deeply. He yelled then screamed, holding his face tightly. ((A/N: am I getting a little cruel here? ))

"AHHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!! IT FUCKING BURNS DAMN IT!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Malik got up and tried to get Bakura to stop moving around.

"Hold still Bakura!! Get it in the fucking sink!!" he yelled. Suddenly the top of the head that was stuck on his tool (which was still in his hand ) shot out ond landed on Yami's hair. He, too, started to yell at the top of his lungs and run around like a chicken.

"GET IT OFF!!! GET THE POSSESED THING OFF!!! IT'S GOING TO RUIN MY HAIR!!! MY POOR HAIR!!!" he suddenly crashed into the tool shelf thing and everything started fall on him. Good thing the case with the sharp stuff fell on his head and knocked him out instantly.

Ryou and Malik tried to get Bakura to calm down, but he still ran around panicking while screaming "I'm blind!! Ra has forsaken a curse on me!! Damn the gods above!!!" Ryou suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and forced him at the sink, so the water could spray the stuff out of the tomb robber's eyes.

"Will you shut up and stay still!" he said. The water sprayed on Bakura's eyes and he went silent. So did the class and the teacher. Actually they were like that the whole time. Yugi was poking Yami a few times and Marik just sat there, trying not to get involved . Malik sat up then looked at the teacher.

"So... do we get a one hundred?"

===========================================================================]

Kigame: . Oh my god that sucked! That really really sucked!! Killa!

Killa: Yeah?

Kigame: It sucked didn't it?

Killa: uh.. yeah it did....

Kigame: . well review anyway. okay? Oh I almost forgot! Since you reviewers got me encouraged to do another chappy, I'm going to let you choose the next class. Choose between History or PE!! Vote on which one and we'll see what happen.. but you can also post your idea's on what kind of insanity will occur! So post up your review, votes, and your idea for the next chappy!

Killa: So for now, sayanora! R&R!!


	3. The Basic Rules Of PE

Kigame: Yay! Guess who's the winner in this thing!

Killa: uhh...

Kigame: PE!!! WEE!!! (dances around)

Killa: Horray for you --

Kigame: And I would like to thank everyone for sending their good reviewes! This chappy is going to be really long since you all had to wait for awhile! ..okay maybe not really long... how about super long?

Killa: looks at the guys with a smirk Expect to get your asses kicked through this whole thing

All but Malik: (gulp)

Malik: Oh come on! It's not like I'm scared!

Killa: Ahem...

Malik: Alright alright Kigame doesn't own Yu-gi-oh nor the school itself... if she did then it would already be blasted...

Kigame: ..not really... actually flamed down

Killa: My hikari is learning (sniff) On with the fic!

[===============================================================================

Chapter 3

Learning the Common Lessons of Sports

"So do we get a one hundered? What kind of question was that?!" Marik said to his yami. "You and the other yamis broke so many things that you have to pay for them!"

"No we don't, it's you who has to pay for it," said Malik

"Since you three were the ones who got us here in the first place so you have to pay the stuff," said Bakura. "Besides, it was Yami who broke most of the crap,"

"Yeah like his head," Malik snickered.

"Don't remind me," mumbled Yami

"Sorry Pharaoh, I can't hear you from that huge ice pack on your whole face," Bakura laughed a bit then jumped when the bell rang.

"Alright you three, I'm sure that you'll pass this subject," said Ryou

"Yeah, it's called PE where you get to do all these physical activities," Yugi said.

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Malik

"Well let's get going before we miss our class!" Marik said running off. The others looked at him then ran after him quickly.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

"Do we have to wear these uniforms? It's freakin' hot for Ra's sake!" Yami complained pulling a bit of his sweat shirt.

"Who cares, the women look like they're wearing blue panties," said Bakura, staring at the girls legs and figure. Malik looked at him then shoved him out of the way

"I want to see too you know!!" he said while looking at the girls. Ryou and Marik sighed to themselves then slammed their hands on the back of their yamis heads.

"OW!!! FUCK!!!" the two yamis yelled together, while holding the back of their heads.

"What the hell was that for?!" Bakura yelled.

"Just stop drooling your ass off and behave!" said Ryou.

"Well why don't you slap Yugi too! He's the one who's been watching those porn vids made by that pathetic dog, Joey!" yelled the tomb robber. (( A/N: It's true you know once you read the manga and the first Japanese Session that was never shown in America. T.T No fair!! sniff )) Everyone went silent then looked at Yugi.

Yugi just looked around then sweat dropped a big one. "uh..erm.." He didn't know what to say really.

"Yugi... who would've thought it," said Yami. Marik started to snicker at the small boy.

"Guess those big eyes aren't so innocent after all," he said then snickered again.

"You guys don't have to know that!" said Yugi.

"Ah so you admit it? Shame on you," Bakura said with a smirk on his face.

"Now are you all done yet?" said a sudden voice behind them. The guys stopped their sudden teasing on Yugi then turned around to see who it was. It was the coach staring at them with a bored look, waiting for them to get in line.

"Well hi couch!" said malik. "So what are we going to do next?"

'Always depend on Malik to ask the stupidest questions,' Marik thought while he mentaly sighed to himself.

I can hear you, you knowMalik suddenly said in their mind link. Marik sweat dropped then stepped back one. Malik smirked then looked back at the coach.

"Well you are all going to rope climb! I hope you know how!" said the coach while holding the rope that was hanging behind him. The three yamis looked up then saw the rope hanging on the roof.

"... it looks easy..." Yami said.

"I've done that lots of times back then. It's easier than robbing a cheap Pharaoh's tomb," Bakura said. Yami glared at him.

"How dare you mock my ancestors tomb!" he said in a angry way.

"Err... yeah... anyways, are you guys going to climb this rope or not?" asked the coach with some irritation in his voice.

"Ryou you first," Ryou looked up and decided to climb the rope. He did pretty well and so did Marik. Yugi had a little bit of trouble but he made it. Now it was the yamis turn.

"Alright next is Yami," the pharaoh looked up then sweat dropped a bit. He then grabbed the rope and started to climb it... but he only made it about one foot or two.

"That's how high you can go?! Come on you stupid spikey haired Pharaoh!" said Bakura. Yami only glarred at him then went down.

"Rope climbing is something I can't do so shut up," he said.

"Alright alright you to. Enough with this," The coach suddenly went to Bakura then looked at him sternly. "Let's see if you could do better Bakura," he said.

"Heh my pleasure," Said Bakura while getting on the rope "Watch and learn from the King of Thieves!" he announced. Really he made it to the top after straining a few times. Now he has to get down.

"Good job Bakura!" said the coach "Now just slid down to the mat," Bakura smirked then slid down. But once he did, a sudden burning feeling went right through his fingers. It felt as if they were on fire once he got down.

"OW OW OW!!! OH GODS!!! IT BURNS!!!" He yelled once he jumped to the ground. He started to wiggle his now completely red hands in the air like crazy then stuck them in his mouth.

"Rope burns.. it happens.." said Ryou.

"Okay Marik-"

"Malik!!" inturrupeted the yami.

"Malik! Malik Ishtar, you're next!" said the couch. Malik sighed then started to climb up. His straining into getting higher and higher started to tire him out.

"How are you doing up there, Malik?!" Marik called to his yami, who was making it to the top. Malik looked down then sweat dropped. He started to get dizzy so he looked away.

"This is cake! I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm gonna die..." said Malik, mumbling the last part so the others won't hear him. Marik suddenly slapped his head then grumbled a bit.

"Oh man I completly forgot!" he said. Yugi and Ryou looked at him questionably.

"What? What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"Malik really had a bad time with rope climbing one day, so now it's going to be hard to get him down," Marik said, scratching the side of his head.

"Don't worry I'll get him down," Bakura said while climbing the rope. "Hey Malik why don't you just stay still and untie the rope!" he yelled

"Are you crazy you stupid Tomb Robber?!" Malik yelled at him.

"Just untie it! I'ts the only way to get you down..." Bakura said with a smirk. Malik sighed then climbed a little higher so he could get to the tip of the rope. He saw the knot and started to untie it. Once the rope was untied he held on to one of the ceiling bars while Bakura fell hard on the ground.

"ow... pain..." mumbled Bakura, laying on his back which felt as if it was broken into many pieces.

"GET ME DOWN!!!" Malik screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Just let go Malik!!" Marik yelled.

"Hell no!!!" Malik yelled back

"Let go and we'll catch you!" Yugi said

"Oh yeah like I'll trust that you'll fucking catch my ass!!"

"Just trust us for once!!" Yami screamed. Malik sighed then let go of his grip. Soon he started to fall and the others watched him crash into Bakura, who was still laying on the floor.

"Oh yeah.. trust you indeed.." Said Malik who looked pretty pissed off.

" My poor stomach and back... I can't move... pain... get the fuck off...." mumbled Bakura who was under Malik. The coach only looked at them then decided to write down their results. (( A/N: ;;; I think we already know what they are. But we'll post them up at the end of this chappy anyway ))

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

"So this sport is called baseball, huh?" Yami said examining the bat in his hand. "So, do we bash people's heads with this?" he asked.

"And the one who bashes the most people wins?" Malik added

"And then we take all of their stuff and take over the whole school?" Bakura also added. Actually it sounds like a good game.. if you're the one who does the bashing. The hikari's sweat dropped at them then shook their heads.

"Erm.. no that's not exactly how the game goes, guys," Said Yugi a little nervously. So they went ahead and started to explain the rules to their yamis. By the way the spirits were listening, it looked like they get it... or at least half of it.

"Here comes the coach! Hurry up and get in your teams!" Ryou said. And so they did and here's the teams: four random people, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik. And on team B: four random people, Malik, Yami, and Ryou. The girls decided to sit this one out... right now they're mainly paying more attention to their make up, nails, hair, ranting about how their uniforms make them look fat when it actually doesn't, and blabbering about the hot guys. ((A/N: Isn't it ironic that I'm offending my own gender? It's funny but mainly I'm doing the preps... heh heh heh heh ))

"Alright Bakura you pitch while Yami bats! Remember! Keep your eye on the ball and you keep you eye on the bat!!" said the coach. "Play ball!!"

Bakura was tossing the ball in his hand a few times while he was chewing on a pretend gum in his mouth. Yami only glared at him while getting his bat ready. So Bakura got ready and threw the ball right at Yami's... head!! The Pharaoh suddenly screamed then ducked. Once the ball passed him, Marik, the catcher, caught it in his glove. Yami twitched once he stared at the ball then glared at Bakura. The tomb robber started to snicker at him and gave him a cocky smirk.

"Strike one!!" Called Marik.

"A strike?! That guy tried to murder me here!" Yami yelled.

"Just shut up and get ready!" Bakura called while catching the ball once Marik threw it at him. Yami grumbled a few curses in Egyptian then got his bat ready... ready to bash the living day lights of this guy. Bakura seemingly heard him so he decided to yell back at him.

"You too Pharaoh!!" once he said that, Bakura threw the ball straight at Yami's skull again but Yami ducked just in time. Marik saw it coming so he moved out of the way as well. Once the ball hit the fence hard and rolled on the ground, marik called nother strike.

"Damn tomb robber, trying to fucking kill me with a fucking, stupid ball... stupid son of a-"

"Are you done yet?! Because you're starting to piss me off!!" Bakura yelled

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and throw the damn ball!!" Yami yelled back

"Remember you two! Keep your eye on the ball and you keep you eye on the bat!!" said the coach. Bakura snickered to himself then threw the ball... at Yami's balls... yeah...

"Holy fucking.. shitty... Ra damned..." Yami continued on with his ranting of curses at Bakura once he curled up in a little ball while holding his now bruised up man-hood. Tears started to flood his eyes once the pain started to fade a bit. Marik blinked at few then stood up scratching his head.

"Uh.. You're out?" he said. Malik started to crack up once he saw this while all the boys started to wince at the sudden painful event that they saw before them. If you're a boy.. you would do the same too wouldn't you?

"Okay, is it keep your eye on the balls.. or on the bat.. or whatever..?" Bakura said while scratching his head a bit with his glove and putting on a blank look "Okay I'm confused," Yami suddenly got up then growled like crazy while he held his bat.You could see his face red as hell and a huge vain popping out. Good thing the bat's made out of wood, too...

"I'm going to kill you, you Ra damned Tomb Robber!!" Yami said through clinched teeth. All of a sudden, he ran to Bakura and started to beat the living shit out of him. No really he is since you could possibly hear the yelling and crying of pain from Bakura through the big dust cloud. Malik suddnely lit up once he saw this happening.

"Ooh! A fight! I wanna fight too!" he said. The dark spirit ran around the fence then into the fighting dust cloud and decided to beat the living shit out of the two while they beat the living shit out of him. Everyone only stared at the three then found out that the yamis started to randomly throw baseballs everywhere. Few got hit, few survived... but did the coach survive? Well since he was just knocked out a moment ago and now has a huge bump on his head, I should say no.

Marik, Ryou, and Yugi suddenly sighed once they were hiding under the bleachers for cover. "Tell me this isn't happening," Yugi said with a sigh.

"Okay we won't, but ignoring it isn't going to help since it's happening right in front of us," mumbled Marik

"Not to mention that we might get a sub for a few days or weeks," Ryou said with a sigh.

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

"Okay since you guys can't do Baseball, how about Football?" said Yugi while glaring at the yamis with annoyence. The three spirits looked beaten from their little fight and a few scratches were all over their faces. Hey the coach has a huge bump on his head, so it doesn't make them the only ones.

"In this game there are two teams. And the main thing is that you have to get this ball to the other's goal in order to make a touchdown so you could get more points!" Marik said, wanting to rush things a bit. Yugi only sighed and decided to put the rules and basic things in detail for their yamis.

"Alright alright! We get it! Now let's hurry up and get this thing over with!" Yelled the yamis together. The whistle and the game begins. There was a throw then a passing and now a tackle. But the ball was saved! Now for the kick! BAM!! Oh and look how high it's flying!! Bakura and Malik only looked up at it then tried to get it.

"It's going up! ..It's going up!" Bakura yelled while looking up at the dot in the sky, which was now getting bigger and bigger.

"It's coming down!!" malik called, pointing at it. Ryou stopped his running then looked at them across the field. He then sighed to himself and decided to tell them what to do next.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get the bloomin' ball!!" He yelled at them. Malik and Bakura looked at each other then started to run around while trying to catch it.

"Got it! Got it! Got it! Got it!" They both said while running aimlessly with their hands up in the air. Malik suddenly tripped over a loose rock and crashed right onto Bakura... again.

"Don't got it..." Bakura mumbled once the ball bounce off his head. Yami ran quickly to it and caught it right before it landed on the ground. He then looked at it then grinned with victory.

"I got the ball!" he called while waving it in the air.

"Good! Now run for your damn life!!" Yugi yelled at him. yami only looked at him questionably then looked around him. Suddenly all but pain of him was felt and nothing more. The only thing he remembered was seeing a big guys ugly face then the next was him being at the bottom of a dog pile.

"Holy shit!" said Mairk, running to the pile before him. The other group did the same and stare at the players sudden pile on Yami. Once the players got off and waked somewhere else, a huge hole was uncovred while Yami was at the very bottom of it. Were those guys really that heavy? The group walked to the hole and looked down to see a yami just lying there... yeah..

"... he was a good guy..." Ryou said as if the yami was dead.

"H-he was like a br-brother to m-me..!!" Said Yugi between a fit of sniffles. Marik sighed then patted his back softly.

"..awesome.." was all that bakura could say once he peered down the dark hole. Malik put his hand on his chest then looked down.

"We shall now have a good moment of sile-"

"MY HAIR!!! YOU MESSED UP MY PRETTY HAIR!!!!! MY POOR HAIR!!!" Screamed a now up Yami who was already at the surface of the ground. His hair was a mess! Like messy Malik's hair without the spikyness. He came out so quick that it nearly scared everyone. Yugi suddenly lit up and my a happy cute face.

"Yami you're alive!!" he squeaked happily. Marik and Ryou suddenly grabbed his arm and ran for their lives.

"I think it's a good time to get the hell out of here!!" They both yelled.

"Why?" Yugi asked. Yami was glaring at the football guys so crazy like that his eyes truned red. He then started to growl and stomp slowly at them. ," he growled. Now's time to vison fire in his eyes with a fire background behind him... "You. Shall. Pay. Dearly. For. That..." he hissed in a psycotic why. He went to the dark side! Finally he made the right choice!! Sheesh!

"Die... Now..." Yami said with his low voice. (( A/N: I bet you Yami fans would faint if you heard him say that in that kind of voice )) The hikaris were a little far away from the event and the yamis only sat on the benches while eating a few snacks.

"Seeing the pharaoh snap will be really entertaining to watch," Bakura said while eating some popcorn. Malik only nodded and continued watching Yami as if it was a movie. The players started to quiver in their feet once Yami stomped to them slowly. Finally, Yami made his move and pounced on them, started to beat the living crap out of every single one of them! Punches, kicks, snaping of a few bones here and there, biting on people's heads, you name it. Yami was giving them a hell of a beating that they'll bearly live through.

"Oh this is so cool..." Malik said while grabbing some popcorn from Bakura's bucket. The three hikaris stared and gawked at Yami's fight that their jaw could fall off right then and there!

"I HAVE WON VICTORY!!! BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY HAIR YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Yami yelled while standing on apile of the players in near death while he was doing a little victory pose. Malik and Bakura blinked a couple of times while they stared at him.

"He's taking our job and evil laugh," Bakura said.

"I always knew he had it in him. He actually did a good job for his first time," Malik said while clapping lightly. You wanna see the faces of the lights? Okay lets move the camera and see them... oh there they are!

Hikaris: O.O currently traumatize and disturbed for life

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

"I'm going to turn this Dodge-ball game into a Shadow game if I have to!!" Malik yelled while he was waving his Sennen Rod wildly. Suddenly he saw a ball coming right at him so he screamed then jumped out of the way "STOP THROWING BALLS AT ME!!!"

"Where the hell did that Sennen Rod come from?!" Marik asked while he was trying to dodge the balls coming at him. They guys were the only ones left so yeah, it's a little complicated now.

"...It's a secret.." Malik said quietly. Marik grumbled then hanged his head down.

"Isis is going to kill me..." he sighed then threw a few more balls at the players.

"We're the only ones left!! What the hell are we suppose to do now?!" Bakura yelled while trying so hard to hit someone "stop moving damn it!!" he yelled at them.

"Just try and throw the balls to the direction where they're going, Bakura!" Ryou called while dodging a few. Bakura grumbled then tried to at least hurt one person. Malik suddenly threw one then hit a guy on the stomach.

"Ha ha!! You're out you stupid mortal!!" He laughed while making a few laughs to himself. The opposite team got a little pissed off so they decided to hit him with a wave of red balls. Malik found himself being hit with twenty or thirty balls repeatedly and he started to crouch and coil up in a little ball.

"OKAY I'M OUT!!! Ow ow ow ow ow!! STOP IT!!! Ow!!" He yelled while he continued being hit with the balls. So suddenly got up then ran for it and went to the outies section so he could be spared from the balls wrath of the red balls.

"...... Yeah thanks a lot Malik! Now we're the only ones left here!! What the fuck happened, damn it?!" Bakura yelled at his dark buddy. Malik only glared at him then at the players.

"They're possessed by some curse, I know it!!" he said under his breath. A ball was suddenly shot at Yugi and it nearly hit him by a hair. Yugi starts to yelp a bit then ran right behind Yami while whimpering.

"Don't let them hit me! Please! I want to live!!" he cried. Marik and Bakura sweat dropped at him.

"Weakling," Bakura said between a few coughs. Yami looked down at poor little Yugi making his chibi teary eyed face... aww. Yami looked at him sadly but had a good idea in mind. His face lit up and he started to grin madly.

"Oh oh oh! I got a good idea!!" he said happily. He suddenly drew a card and held it up high. "Go Dark Magician.. Numba TWO!!" he said. Soon a red armored DM appeared out of no where and made his usual stance thing. Yami smiled wickedly at the players then pointed at them.

"Go Dark Magician! Red Balls of Fury!!" He commanded. Sort of makes you think the worng way, doesn't it? Suddenly all these random red balls came out of nowhere and started to shoot right at the opposite players. Everywhere they were getting hit! From the stomach to the ass to the nut and to the freakin' head! Oh they were in big trouble now. Finally the wave of the unstoppable balls died down and all that was left was the now nearly dead playrs laying on the floor unconscious. The guys looked at them then jumped in the air happily.

"Yeah!! We won!! Ha ha!!" the said out loud. The coach only sighed then threw his clip board over his shoulder.

"I'm not working for this place again..."

============================================================================]

Killa: Shit that was long damn it!!

Kigame: I know! Isn't it great?!

Bakura: (currently beaten up) ..uhh... no...

Yami: I think it was fun!! Except for the part when you threw that baseball at my fucking balls!!!

Bakura: Now THAT was enjoyable

Hikaris: O.O still traumatize and disturbed

Malik: ... hello? (waves his hand in front of them then snaps his fingers) ... they're out of it...

Kigame: Well I would like to thank all of the reviewers and their ideas for this fic! Oh and the dodgeball part was for Goddess Of Shadows! The baseballs randomly being thrown was for Anonymous too! And the rest of the sports was from the help of LoveLiesBleeding2!! Thank you! Sry if I didn't put to Archery Tournament. The thing was getting too long that I had to take that out. Really sorry!

Killa: Well R&R peoples! The next one will be little history!!

Yami: Finally something we know!

Bakura: This will be truely easy

Malik: Yup! Now we have to make sure that they don't know we're spirits! R&R!!

Killa: -- I need R&R... (lays down)

Hikaris: O.O


End file.
